I'll be cold with you
by Jauney boy
Summary: Different take on episode 7 after Weiss fought with Jacques, where Whitley comes to console his older sister. Except it goes a bit further than harmless comforting... Incest smut, Schneecest fluff.
1. Breaking boundaries

Weiss held her face from the wincing pain she was just dealt from her own father, speaking out of turn always resulted in punishment, but never this far. Her father was rarely a part of her and sibling's lives, except for when it came to cruel discipline and punishment. He was only ever around to take out his frustrations on the poor kids as far as they can remember, and now at only 17, Weiss was on the verge of tears after a heated argument. No other words were spoken after the slap, he made his point and left.

What they both didn't know, was that they had another person apart of the argument listening closely. Jacques stormed out of Weiss's room as Whitley waited outside, a frown showing on his face. As soon as their father was out of sight, Whitley knocked on the door to her room. After getting no response, he decided to open it and look inside. He saw his older sister face into a pillow and gently weeping, causing his frown to show more. As siblings all growing up, the Schnee children had a pact of trust among each other against their father. They all suffered his rage and wrath, their mother made less showings than he did. Due to her crippling alcoholism she was only around to breast feed and change diapers, but as soon as they could all walk, she let the servants do the rest.

Sometimes they felt like the butlers were better parents than their biological ones ever could be.

Seeing ant of his sisters in this state wasn't anything new, he was the youngest and the only son so he received less cruelty, but the neglect was enough to leave some damage. But Whitley was still disappointed that this happened so early, not even a month with Weiss coming back home and she was already crying in her pillow just like all the other times. It was heartbreaking, considering just how much he fancied and looked up to her.

He sighed sadly before walking to her bed, sitting on the edge and placing a hand on her back to console her just like he used to. He felt her move up a bit, before turning her head back to see him. He gave her a sad smile, which she returned before wiping her eyes and sitting up next to him. His arms wrapped around her body to hold her closely as she continued crying, she finished soon with a few last whimpers before staying still in his embrace. Soon her arms wrapped around him to return the hug, she moved her face closer to his neck to nuzzle into and find comfort.

"Thanks you Whitley..." She mumbled, the sad tone still in her voice.

"No problem sister, with you and Winter gone I almost forgot how much of a monster he still is... Are you alright?" He asked her with deep concern, if she ever got hurt it would always tear him apart from the inside.

"Yes... I'm going to be fine, but I can't imagine what'll happen next when we talk again..." The horrifying potential thoughts of what her father could do started to plague her mind, but stopped as Whitley rubbed her back soothingly, but she couldn't help but feel the tip of his hand grazed the side of her breast...

"Then I guess we should just cherish this simple moment while we can.." He said without thinking clearly, saying more about what he was thinking.

"What do you mean...?" She asked not knowing completely what he meant, she looked back up at his face and noticed a minor blush showing on his cute face... Did she just say her brother was cute?

"Nothing... Would you mind if we, you know? Like old times...?" He said while motioning to her bed, referring to how they always cuddled as children when they shared a room. They were rich enough to have separate beds, conjoined beds, or even bunk beds, but the youngest of the two siblings always just enjoyed cuddling in the same one. Whitley grew out of it when she became a preteen, deeming it as immature or childish. But Whitley and Weiss have been sharing the same bed up until they were 11, before Weiss had dreams of becoming a Huntress and started focusing more on Signal attendance. The moment she left, it broke his heart. He never knew sleeping alone, how cold and quiet it could be, it was when she left he realized just how much Weiss meant to him. But with them both being young teens with raging hormones, it would probably be a little awkward, considering they also haven't cuddled in a long time. Still though, the offer was harmless and she needed the comfort.

"Not at all, you lay first..." She let him go so he could lay on the bed flatly, before she cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his slender waist while her leg intertwined with his. This wasn't exactly how they remember doing it, but they both had grown and dawned mature features it felt natural to cuddle like lovers. They both were thinking it but never admitted it, not even to themselves. These taboo thoughts wouldn't leave Weiss alone, but they were gone for a moment when she felt his arms wrap around her hips to pull her close and tightly. She sighed at how warm he felt, they din't even need the blanket.

They held each other in quiet comfort, just enjoying the sensation of being so close with no troubles, no family appearances, no formality, and no father. Until Weiss made the choice to shift a little to get more comfortable, her leg moved slightly but still enough to have her knee brush by something oddly hard in his pants... What was that? She moved her head up to look where her knee touched him and noticed there was something poking up in his pants like a tent, it took her a while to remember male anatomy and she finally realized just what that was... Then she blushed at the other realization on why it could've been there, before she looked back up to his face to see he had his eyes shut tight and was blushing so bad it covered most of his face with a few sweat beads on his forehead.

"Whitley? Is that from me...?" She asked, her heart was beating faster for some reason and she could feel something building up in her core, some kind of heat...

"I... Sister um... I-I'm sorry just..." He began stuttering and finding it hard to speak, contrary to how professional and confident he usually spoke. It was like she had some kind of effect on him, but what was it...? Weiss allowed her curiosity to make her get a bit brave as she calmly reached down to feel the outside of his tent, slowly rubbing it like it was something shes never encountered before. Which was true in a way.

"Weiss!" He called out in surprise, not expecting her to suddenly touch his erection, he eyes opened widely as he looked down to see her hand hand't moved still. But as he called out her name a bit loudly, she pulled back in fear that she might've done something wrong.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong...?" The last thing she wanted to do was ruin a consoling comfort session with the closest and nicest person she had in her family. But she would be lying if she said she never had a brother complex, her whole life the only men that she had were servants that did one job and left, while her father was an abusing and neglectful person. But her brother was the only kind and respectable male she had known the longest, causing some certain thoughts one wouldn't usually have for their younger brother. But she would never tell anyone that.

"N-No... It felt... Good." He admitted, truthfully telling how well it felt to be touched by her. It didn't last much but still caused a spark within him.

"Can I continue then...?" She was still curious on his reactions and what exactly he had to offer underneath his clothing.

"Yes please..." He wanted this to happen just as much as she did, he also couldn't deny if he had some kind of complex for hos older sister as well. This was some kind of forbidden taboo he fantasized about in secret, with his family being so posh and clean, it enabled his mind to have their own dark thoughts nobody in the high class would approve of.

"Okay..." She looked back down at his boner and could've sworn it got bigger, regardless she reached down again to get a good feel and slowly move her hand along the length. Her hand then grabbed the outline of his dick and stroked up and down, getting many pleased groans and sounds from him. She didn't even know what was happening but she could feel her core getting more hotter and noticeable, she moved her legs again and was surprised to feel in between there was some wetness that built up without her knowledge. Some drips went down her thigh as she stroked him faster.

Soon Whitley couldn't handle how tight his pants felt and just how close yet so far they were from anything sexual happening, so with his hands still on her hips he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back with him on top. She gave a shocked yelp from the sudden move, he too was surprised at what he did but couldn't think twice with his primal instincts controlling him. Before any of them could get a word in, he brought his face dangerously close to her's their noses were touching while gazing deeply into their eyes. Whitley reached down to his pants and started unbuttoning them, she gasped when she heard and looked down to see his pants coming off, his boxers already shown.

"Whitley! What are you doing...?" She didn't expect them to go this far, she was just curious about how she could make him react but didn't know he would do this. He stopped for a moment before placing a hand on her chin to make her look back at him.

"Giving us what we both want..." He muttered, they both knew it was the exact truth. They could now finally admit and confess what has been plaguing their minds for years, it was out there and there was no denying it. No going back whether they liked it or not. He waited for a reply before impatiently going back to fiddling with his pants and by the time he got them to his knees, she spoke up.

"Brother..." She quietly muttered, but still loud enough to get his attention.

"Yes?" He replied, looking back at her beautiful face he's adored for all his life.

"Kiss me..."


	2. Sibling consoling

"Kiss me..." She said hoarsely, finally submitting to her desires and agreeing with what her brother just said. Whitley wasted no time in moving his hands up from his pants and cupping her soft delicate cheeks, right before bringing her closer to his face. They finally made contact, her soft lips were now gently pressing against his. It was their ultimate dream come true, as they were both highly inexperienced with romance or loving gestures. And they also wanted to share their first ever kisses with each other, ever since they formed this great bond of trust.

Whitley didn't know exactly how to put anymore effort into the kiss, but went with what his body said, along with her reactions. He kept pressing more into her face slowly, his hands caressing the sides of her face as he slowly started to grind his hips into hers. Weiss moaned louder when she felt his pelvis against her own, she wanted more of his body on her, so she moved her arms to his waist to pull him closer. No doubt his erection was poking her inner thigh, only making her feel more aroused. As they kept kissing, Whitley decided to try something brave, as he opened his mouth wider and stuck his tongue out into her own mouth. It didn't seem normal, but felt so natural when he was kissing his sister.

Weiss could detect his tongue prodding out and grazing her teeth, she was confused why she felt it but still decided to open her mouth as well, giving her younger brother access to her mouth. To Whitley it was a stranger sensation, the taste of her tongue was different than her sultry lips with a hint of candy flavoured lip gloss. His tongue curiously explored the inside of her mouth, playing with her own tongue and touching the roof of her mouth. Weiss couldn't hold back her own noises, she moaned and breathed so hardly one could hear if they pressed an ear against her bedroom door.

But as the need for oxygen naturally came, their poor lungs begged they separate, but not before Whitley's hands were feeling her perky breast from the outside of her dress.

"Ah! Whitley~!" She moaned out from pleasure and surprise, not familiar with the stimulation of her breast being fondled before.

"Y-Yes...?" He replied with fear he did something wrong. It took Weiss a moment to regain her composure as she breathed heavily, she could still feel the wetness between her legs and her brothers member poking her thighs as she shifted on the bed. Her hands moved from his waist to his face to cup his warm cheeks just as he did to her, a smile both forming on their faces. They stayed for a moment just staring romantically into their eyes, accepting that they could ignore the fact how wrong or taboo this might be. They felt love and wanted more. Weiss eventually broke the silent peace by leaning up to peck his lips and push him to a sitting position, her their hands still not separated from each other's bodies.

"Let's take this a bit slower, okay...?" She said with some innocence in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I want us to do this... The whole thing, but differently." She responded with an idea making her look away and blush, but his hand made her look back at him.

"How then?" He was prepared for anything she had to say, anything for his beautiful older sister.

"I want us to face the other way... Then we can take our clothes off..." She couldn't hide away from any bad reaction he might've had, so she just shut her eyes. She didn't hear any response, instead she could only feel his lips return to hers, his hand brushing her cheek lovingly.

"Okay Weiss." He calmly said, getting off the bed and helping her off as well. Whitley smiled as he hugged her tightly, right before he turned around to finish removing his pants. By the time he started tugging on his boxers Weiss barely realized that he had agreed to her terms, she immediately spun around when she could see some of his thighs showing. She sighed and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, she said to take it slow but things were still going to fast. With shaking hands, she started to untie the bow around her dress before reaching behind to unzip it. She could hear from behind her that Whitley was doing the same with his clothing, only a bit faster. She was able to slowly look to her side, using her peripheral vision, she could see that his vest, pants, and socks, were already discarded. And she was still in the dress! Guess she should be one to stick to their word...

With another heavy sigh, Weiss began to slowly shred her dress, the whole thing hit the floor since it was all together. She stood there in the chill air, it would occasionally nip at her skin and cause some goosebumps. She brought her arms together for warmth, but as she moved her upper body, she couldn't help but feel something in her bra. When she brought her hands to move them and look inside, she could see just how hard and pointy they had become, cold air really got to her... It was almost uncomfortable how hard they were, the bra didn't help with how much it pushed against her chest.

"Sister...?" Whitley said, all his clothes remained except his boxers. He wanted them to be looking at each other for the big reveal, as did she.

"Let's just turn around, okay...?" She muttered, embarrassed that she was too shy even for the only person she wanted to do this with. As the words escaped her lips, they both began to slowly rotate and begin to face each other. Their bodies were now on full view for the two siblings, every detail and unique mark about them were on display. Both could only look at each other's faces before their eyes traveled down, Whitley observed the scar on her eye for a moment. Relishing such a detail he was always interested in, some might consider it a blemish to hide, but he only saw it as a mysterious story that just made her one of a kind. He then looked down her neck and collarbone, something about how defined her upper body was made his mouth water, he could imagine just sucking on her neck all day if he wanted. Then lower to her perky and developing breast, barley a B cup but still everything he imagined them to be. Then finally his gaze met to in between her legs, the light made it just visible enough for him to see some confusing drips going down her legs.

"Wow..." He said under his breath, but still loud enough for her to hear, he must've been really impressed. She looked back down after observing his body, awkwardly grabbing her arm as a blush reappeared. He wasn't exactly a manly stud, but that didn't bother her in any way. He had a fairly toned torso and slender body overall, the only thing sticking out was his thing sticking out... The thing was huge! She may not know what average is considered to be, but he highly excelled it. They slowly waled back to each other to embrace, her arms around his neck and his around her waist for another make out session. They were a lot more brave and confident this time, able to be in control and just enjoy the pleasure of each other's mouths. As he pulled her closer, she couldn't help but budge away a bit, he took notice and pulled back from the kiss to ask with his eyes. She only looked back down between their bodies and muttered.

"You're poking me..."

He didn't exactly have a response, he only noticed it until she pointed it out. He moved back as well to give them some space before just grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bed, he placed her on top of his body again while they furiously made out. Lust and primal desire finally came over the two, passion and romance was put on the shelf for a moment as they fondled each other like mad individuals frisking themselves for something of interest. Whitley's hands found their way to grab her ass, groping and getting a good feel before he moved her a bit down so her pussy lips met the head of his cock. This caused her to shiver every time he attempted to enter her, as he could only brush by her entrance but not penetrate. Soon they both got impatient and Whitley just reached down to grab his dick and push himself fully inside, he groaned at just how wet and tight his sister felt. Weiss moaned in return just as loudly, years of training and exercise caused her hymen to wear away over the years, but she was still as tight as she ever could be. She could feel just how deep her brother thrusted into her virgin pussy, making them both gasp at their first time.

She collapsed onto his chest and stayed for a moment, trying to catch her breath and get used to being so filled.

"Take your time, sister." He cooed silently into her ear as he rubbed her back soothingly, relaxing her as she got adjusted. Weiss then got back up to straddle his waist and rest her hands on his chest, finally ready. Without a word, she lifted herself and back down onto his cock, sending shocks of unbelievable pleasure from her core to throughout all her body. She tried to repeat the action, but it only took a couple bounces and she was seeing blurs with drool coming out her mouth.

"Fuck~!" She uncharacteristically yelled, it was unlike any of them to be so vulgar and loose, but she couldn't care less. Whitley noticed that she was having trouble, so his hands went to her hips and helped to lift her up and down. Slowly they built a pace of her bouncing down on his dick, she leant down to take his lips onto her own while their bodies slapped together. He also found a way to bounce her on his dick while still getting a good feel of her ass, they were one with their movements as they only focused on each other and their unimaginable pleasure.

They lost track on how long they've been going at it, they were just thankful for no disturbances. But after a while they noticed the suns dark orange rays barely filling the room, and their bodies lightly coated in sweat. Weiss pulled back from nuzzling his neck to let him know what was going to happen.

"Harder! I'm almost there~!" She said with bold confidence as her orgasm was finally approaching, she bounced down extra hard, her tight pussy trying to milk him for what he was worth.

"Me too Weiss!" He also couldn't hold back anymore, his grip on her hips made her slam back down onto his cock right after he lifted her up. He made sure to thrust right just as their pelvises met.

"Guh! Oh f-fuck, Whitley~!" She basically screamed loud enough that half the mansion could hear, she stayed practically still as her climax finally hit and her pussy squeezed roughly on her own brother's cock. She could also feel more droplets of her own fluids gush out as she squirted, most of it flowing onto his belly. Whitley's own orgasm hit just after her's, his arms pulling her tightly against her body as his dick erupted, firing shot after shot of his seed into his own sister's womb. It took him nearly 6 spurts of cum before he finally groaned out in relief at how amazing it felt, some of it filled her so much it began to leak out.

They simply stayed, resting in euphoric bliss in the aftermath of what they just done. Committing incest. Breaking social and familial norms. Giving into desire at such a young age. All these horrendous thoughts of the future flooded their minds before they pulled back to look at each other's eyes, instantly making them go away.

He smiled, and she returned it. He pulled her close for a genuine and passionate kiss, it didn't last long, before they both flipped onto their sides and laid with each other. Whitley pulled up her blanket to cover them both as they embraced each other with smiles on their faces, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead before they both dozed off to slumber.

Whatever came their way, they would face it together.

* * *

 **Well, that happened... I didn't actually think I was going to write this early especially after what happened to me. But I just wanted to produce SOMETHING before the year ended, and it was just something I felt obligated to do for my incredibly miniscule fan base.**

 **So just in case if there's anyone that wasn't aware already, around early October of 2016, I went through my first breakup... It could not have been the most devastating thing I've ever experienced in my life so far. I was content with my parents divorce, I was content with getting kicked out of my old school, I was content with all my friends leaving me one by one, I was content with my father deploying for 7 months into some third world country where he might actually die. But never could I ever had prepared for what my girlfriend of 9 months did to me... It's something that I'm going to be forever scarred by and I'll never get over her.**

 **I spent a fucking lifetime just looking for someone to love, and when she came to me, I vowed I would never lose her... I failed somehow. I gave her time, I gave her passion, I gave her my soul, I gave her secrets, I gave her promises, I gave and did everything my heart allowed. I really don't understand how this unjust and cruel event could've just happened, especially at such a bad time (She missed my birthday, RWBY vol 4 release, our anniversary...) just as my life was getting worse and I needed her most, she only brought my whole life crashing down on me... It's funny how what fills you with life, can easily make you not want to live anymore.**

 **I honestly want death more than anything, and I can never be happy as long as she's no longer with me. She was my one and only sunshine, the only person that I loved more than anything and made me happy. I actually felt like I needed her, and that's not me being dramatic for exaggerating. I NEEDED her. My mentality and self esteem were getting a lot better when we were together, and nothing could be more perfect. But now she's left me for someone else, a fucking little kid at that... Someone she promised that she would never love. Their actions have only brought misfortune, as I still cry at night. She promised me that she needed me, she promised me that she'd love me forever, she promised me that she'd never leave, and she promised that we would figure something out to make our relationship work. No matter how far she was away from me, not having her in my life could be a lot worse. If she could've just been more determined, patient, and cooperative, we could've had something perfect in all due time...**

 **Sorry if this little author's note has turned into a mumbling rant, but I just had to get that off my chest after nearly 4 months of not writing. I hope your new years and lives are a hell of a lot better than mine, because for me, the holiday season will forever just be a painful stain on my life unless she comes back to me. So, hoped you enjoyed this smutty goodness. Don't expect much for the next year, for my writing schedule will probably look a lot like how it used to when I first started. Since I lost my girlfriend and everything just makes me want to jump off a bridge, I've completely lost hope, motivation, and overall inspiration.**

 **So, see ya'll next time. Or not...**


End file.
